Limenitis Arthemis
by KiraKun08
Summary: Short oneshot of Demon Sebastian and Demon Ciel


**This is really shot one shot of Demon Sebastian and Demon Ciel. Please enjoy ^_^**

* * *

Limenitis arthemis

When turned into a demon Ciel changed, he smiled a little more and was a little friendlier too. The weight of life as an Earl seeking revenge for the death of his family was lifted off his shoulders. To Sebastian's surprise his childish looks and aristocrat manners make looking for "food" an easy win. Sebastian has taught him how to charm and toy with his food, though the boy still has the appetite of a child and the thought of "eating" a whole town does not bother him in the slightest. He takes a lot of risks knowing that he cannot die, and that no matter what Sebastian will take care of him due to the contract binding them together till the end of time itself. As time passes and those he once knew grow older and die he starts to become lonely, often vanishing from Sebastian's side many times causing the older Demon to become upset with him. His tempers become worse and striking the older male tends to end up in an argument with bared fangs and blooded lips from harsh smacks from both.

More than once Sebastian has told him he had wished the contract was never made, no soul no matter how good it was, was worth spending forever with a brat such as him. It was fine, and fun to toy with the boy, play his pet while waiting for the time to come when he would sink his fangs into the soft flesh and happily rip his soul out. This though, this made Hell look like a vacation. He would always find the boy, no matter how many times he ran off. The contract and his sent alone was something that Sebastian would never forget.

Demons were not ones to show their emotions, but Ciel never got that part. Having kept his bottle up for so long and finally being free to have them, he couldn't lock them up any more causing other Demons to take notice. It was easy to keep the boy safe from humans; Ciel alone could do that, but other Demons that was a challenge. Demons may not sleep, but that does not mean they can't pass out from sheer pain and loss of blood it happens all the time. They don't sleep as humans would they are in a state of suspended animation and kill just about anything that comes near them while in such a state. Sebastian can remember a number of times opening his eyes to find his head resting on Ciel's lap, though the boy won't say a word and never will it is not hard for him to tell that the sight of him laying there not moving opens up old wounds. Ciel, though a Demon, is still afraid of being alone. The boy has never said such a thing and never will, but Sebastian knows him too well to know that. He clings to the only thing left in the world that will never leave him, though sometimes he runs from it. When hurt and a threat of it being taken from him he clings to it as tight as he can praying in his head for them to just open their eyes.

Time to time Sebastian tells the boy to hide when he feels that the fight may become too dangerous for a Demon as young as himself to be around and more than once he has found him in the same spot. A large manner old and well aged with time, forgotten once all who loved it passed on. Out of an old habit Sebastian will run his fingers up the banister and sigh at the dust, though now there is no one to blame for the un-kept manner. This one place is the only true place left that the two can get along for a length of time, though neither of them wants to stay too long in it. No lights are needed when looking for the boy, nor rooms check for he is always in the same room every time. Nothing is left of the old room but the decaying wallpaper and eaten away carpeting.

For some reason he always wants to come to this place at night when the moonlight is bright enough to light the whole place up. Silence surrounds the two, even as Sebastian comes into the room and sits on the floor next to him, letting the young Demon rest his head on his shoulder. It is times like this and when the boy clings to him that a small smile tugs at the corner of Sebastian's lips, for they are small signs of the old Ciel and give off the ever smallest sweet smell that his soul once had. Though like all Demons the boy is not sleeping, the other lets him stay there as long as he wants knowing that soon haunting memories of what once was will chase the boy from the place.

Every now and then while outside relaxing in a field Ciel climbs into the others lap and just sits there. Sebastian will play with his hair, or just simply continue relaxing letting the boy do as he pleases. They have been together for so long they are more like companions, like in many of those vampire books, not lovers as many would say, just two Demons stuck together for eternity. For all the time they have been together though Ciel has yet to ever let Sebastian see his other form. Sebastian wonders around on the boy's shoulder as a crow, but the boy has never shown his.

Once, only once, Sebastian follows Ciel without him knowing and watches him follow a victim. The boy is not one for making contracts, and both are sure that he can't due to the one that binds him to Sebastian. Ciel is a cute child and his looks are not bad, even more so as a Demon, but sometimes his red eyes and small horns which were starting to show scared people off. Children it seemed knew what he was before he ever got a word out and that day a child is what he was after. Sebastian was sure the girl felt something following her, though Ciel hadn't shown himself yet. When she turned around to confront the person it was Sebastian that was shocked. A large black butterfly with blue tipped wings landed on the girl's cheek, as if giving her a kiss, and Ciel's soft Demon voice whispered softly in her ear flattering her with his charm.

Sebastian had seen many forms of his own kind, most if not all were those that men feared. Claude a spider, himself a large crow. These kinds of things most men kept away from because they had the marks of something tainted on them, Demons. Ciel's form was something pure and loved. A small smile tugged at the older Demon's lips as eyes turned blood red, a pure form might mean part of his soul still clung to his Demon form even now after all this time. If that was true maybe, just maybe there was a way for Sebastian to change their fait and get the boy's soul in the end.

* * *

**Like I said short one shot. If you want to know what I was thinking of for Demon Ciel type in the name of the title into a image search and it will show you. Hope everyone liked it~ **


End file.
